From the Silence the Fox Will Rise
by Angel-TurtleKING
Summary: Naruto has had life more difficult then most. He's an orphan, he's hated by his entire village, he's mute, and oh HE HAS A DEMON FOX SEALED INSIDE OF HIM! Follow Naruto as he tries to find a place of belonging and his own strengths. Possible future Romance-has angst, suspense, drama, tragedy, family and contains mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Attention Readers, I do not claim or take credit for Naruto or its characters...now...I SUMMON THE ANCIENT BOOKWORM!

Hope you enjoy~ :)

October 10 had always been a sore spot for Naruto. It was on this day that he was born and it was this day-that to his belief-his parents abandoned him. Probably not wanting a demon for a child.

Most children would get to celebrate their birthdays and get presents. Naruto did receive things on his birthday, but they were all foul mouth comments from the grownups or a beating or two from the big kids. Someone even decided to throw a rock at his head from the mountain that had the past and present hokages faces carved into.

Naruto for some odd reason-somehow remembered every last one of his birthdays. No matter how far back it was or how much he wanted to forget it.

It was on his first birthday that a nurse at the orphanage he stayed at-burned him.

He was in his crib in the room where all the other parent-less infants were placed. He woke up and noticed that it was cold. He decided to start crying because it usually worked out for the other babies.

When nobody came to his aid, he cried louder. The first nurse who took notice to him-realized what he wanted. All he wanted was a blanket or to be swaddled, but instead she just glared.

The woman had brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and a straight nose-she would have seemed pretty if it weren't for the ugly sneer she always had placed on her face when she came near the young infant.

The woman cooed at him mockingly, "Does the little demon need a blanket?"

Naruto, believing the nurse would warm him. Stopped bawling and settled on some small whimpers. He didn't understand she was taunting him.

He didn't realize she'd hurt him till she violently pulled him out of the crib and pressed into his arm with a lighted cigarette, another thing-the woman smoke like a chimney when the other nurses were not around.

He couldn't help but scream and cry-despite his screaming the other nurses didn't bother coming to the room- they probably summed it up to one of the toddlers having a temper tantrum.

The woman knew this and continued the small torture. After a few minutes the woman stopped, practically threw him back in the crib, called him a disgusting creature and went on to take care of the other children.

Naruto watched her as she did so- and never did he see her burn the other children-it was just him.

That was the first time Naruto believed the idea that he was a monster and that monsters deserved to be hurt.

…...

On his second birthday, a similar event occurred-but by this time he was used to such torture. The woman was never caught doing it- so she continued with no regrets. This time though, she did acknowledge that it was his birthday.

'She probably planned the whole event.' Naruto thought.

The woman decided that day that she'd bring in cupcakes for the children.

The few children that had not been adopted over the year were all ecstatic.

Of course when it came time for the woman to give one to Naruto, as he was last in line-she asked all the other children, "Who wants another!"

Every single child except Naruto hollered, begging to the woman.

When it came time again for her to give Naruto one again. She shouted to everyone, "Everyone's gotten two! Okay." She didn't leave any room for argument as she hastily helped the other nurses clean up the messy faced toddlers.

Naruto just shrugged and settled with the facts. Monsters don't get treats.

It was later that night when a pink haired girl with green eyes climbed to his cot and gave him a piece that she had kept hidden.

When Naruto looked at her puzzled she only got shy and clarified with, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto, was elated with happiness upon her generous actions and accepted thankfully.

The girl had not only hid the cupcake she gave him, but her own so the two sat together on the orphanage cot and ate their cupcakes-desperately trying to keep quiet with their giggles when they both tried to imitate the mean nurse.

This day contained the first time Naruto ever smiled. The two probably would have become great friends if it weren't for the fact she was adopted the next day. Her name was Sakura and Naruto promised he'd protect her in the future if she ever needed it.

…...

On his third birthday, he wasn't given any bad attention from the nurse because she had gotten married and was on maternity leave. Instead he got beat up by the older boys the woman had a heavy influence on.

It was on his third birthday that he lost his first tooth-as it popped out when he spat out the blood that filled in his mouth after one of the boys gave a sloppy right hook punch to his face.

…...

On his fourth birthday the young blond decided to avoid the orphanage for the day-seeing as bad things always happened to him when he was there.

He decided to go to the park-where he was met with the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan's harassed by a few older kids from the academy.

He shouted at them and so the boys decided to aim for him instead.

Naruto didn't care about the fact they knocked him senseless and made him be late for curfew.

He finally got noticed-not that he would ever be again. One of the boys punched at his throat, which was later found out to have injured his voice box.

It was from then on that Naruto was mute.

…...

On his fifth birthday, Naruto was for once given a present that wasn't actually intended to be a present.

The Hokage gave him an apartment where he would remain to live since five was the age limit to living in the villages orphanage.

Naruto disliked having to be in a place without grownups. He feared someone or something would come after him in the middle of the night and nobody would notice he was gone.

Of course he loved getting to have his own room and an allowance.

Naruto just decided to go with the flow. Of course this would one of the last good birthdays he'd have for a while.

…...

On his sixth birthday, he found out that he was not good with tests. He might have been, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't read that well.

The neglectful nurse, that Naruto now knew as Mei Takada had been the one in charge of his reading.

Which of course led to Naruto never learning at all.

So Iruka-sensei was forced to keep him after class and teach him the basic vowels and kanji. It was even more difficult to do so since Naruto couldn't actually speak to clarify he understood things.

Naruto decided that to speed the process of learning how to read, he'd go to the library and start there. After all Iruka had told him that reading more helps.

So eventually he found himself with a book that he couldn't help but to buy his own copy of. Seeing as a man with the same name as him was the protagonist. _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi _written by Jiraiya.

Naruto having loved the book decided to do research on the man and discovered that he was one of the Legendary Sannin, the student of the 3rd Hokage and the teacher of the Fourth Hokage.

This amazed him, so he looked for more works written by the man-which were all just perverted novels that only the most desperate of perverts would enjoy (this opinion doesn't change even after seeing Kakashi reads them).

After Naruto learned how to read and write it was decided he would start communicating with a marker and small marker board he was forced to carry everywhere with him.

The first thing Naruto did after learning, was approach Mei Takada with his writing board in hand and write, "EVEN MONSTERS DESERVE TO LEARN!"

He didn't allow anyone else to read the message and knew that it made Mei Takada fear him even more. Which by some chance-Naruto hoped-made the woman regret what she had done, or you could say-she had neglected doing.

…...

Of course it was Naruto's 7th birthday that had the worst effect on him. The class had started doing jutsu's and Naruto couldn't do a single one. They were supposed to start out with verbal jutu's-which Naruto couldn't do-because again...he was/is mute.

Iruka, for the fact that Naruto could not do jutu's-had to write Naruto off as either just a Taijitsu using shinobi or just a civilian.

It was decided then, by the council. Naruto was useless as a ninja because they were already putting their faiths in a other Taijustu using academy student. So from then on, to the eyes of the village-Naruto wasn't anywhere capable of ever becoming the next Hokage.

…...

On his eight birthday, is where we start off for the boy named Naruto Uzamaki-a civilian of the hidden leaf who is forbidden from ever leaving the village walls.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim ownership over Naruto, its characters, or its original plot/ story line.

Naruto stood in wait in front of a shop. He hummed to himself as he swung a frog-shaped bag filled with change. He fidgeted with the marker board that hung from around his neck. School for him had just been let out for the day and he knew the acadamey wouldn't be opened for another hour.

Suddenly a deep voice startled him. "What do you think you're doing here you loiterer!"

Naruto bowed his head respectively and turned his chin to avoid looking at the shop owner before him.

"Hey, brat-take your bad luck to someone else's stall." The man said. Naruto still stood there. People whispered around him, "Always causing trouble." "Someone should talk to his parents." "He doesn't have any parent." "Hes a mute."

Naruto listened to all of them. Every whisper and fraction of gossip. It was okay though, he was used to it.

"I said get out!" The man yelled as he threw something at Naruto. In a flash a figure caught the object, a soup ladle, and three it back. This time it ended stabbed into the wall, inches from the shop owners face.

"If you would please refrain from bullying young children." The figure requested.

"I don't let orphan brats into my shop and I definatley don't take orders from some Uchiha brat." The shop owner said.

'Shisui.' Naruto thought as he tugged on his sleeve.

Shisui ignored the man and leaned down to check Naruto for injuries. Having found none, Shisui got off the ground and held his hand out for Naruto to take.

Together the two walked off and ignored the villagers as they whispered about thing like, "The Uchiha's trying to gain power" and other such nonsense.

"What do you want for lunch?" Shisui asked. Naruto thought for a moment as they walked and once he decided he wrote on his marker board.

Shisui laughed as he word the word, "RAMEN! e.e".

"Okay, okay! Lets go get some Ramen." Shisui said as Naruto gave a silent hooray.

When the two arrived, there was nobody else there except for the owner and his daughter.

"Well, if it isn't Shisui, you don't come along that often anymore." The owner to Ichiraku Ramen said.

"I can hardly find the time-all these missions are making me disoriented." Shisui replied.

"Lets just hope Itachi can pick up whatever slack you put on him."

"He can handle it and ten fold Teiuchi."

"If you say so."

The two ordered what they wanted and were happy to get their meal. For once, Shisui bought Naruto two large bowels of Ramen by request. The reason was, "What else am I gonna do for you on your birthday."

Teuichi turned at this and asked, "Its you're birthday Naruto?"

Naruto nodded happily as he dug into his first bowl of Ramen.

"How old are you today?" Teiuchi asked.

Naruto stopped eating and thought for a moment, he then held up eight with his fingers and went back to eating his Ramen.

The evening could have gone smoothly for the two, however the acadmey students were let out.

The two had finished their Ramen and Shisui was walking around, giving Naruto a piggy-back as he did.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that your cousin?" A young Uchiha boy could be heard. Talking to Shisui's younger cousin.

"Yeah, what of it?"

'Sasuke, your as cold as ever-it doesn't make you a big kid.' Shisui thought as he continued walking.

"Oi, Shisui!" Sasuke yelled after him. Shisui stopped walking.

"Sasuke," He greeted. "What do you need?" He then asked.

"Father told me to tell you to be at the meeting later tonight." He replied.

"Oh. Well then, thank you."

"Of course, I'm going home now." Sasuke said and bowed respectively. Naruto waved him goodbye as he left, but only received a "hmpf" in return.

Shisui still didn't understand why Sasuke couldn't just be nice to Naruto. Itachi didn't seem to mind the blonde boy. In fact, he seemed quite adapt to Sasuke and Naruto becoming friends.

'A meeting," Shisui thought as he started walking again. 'How long till it will happen?' He asked himself.

The two arrived at Naruto's apartment building. Shisui placed Naruto on the ground and leaned down so they were at eye height.

"Naruto, " Shisui began. "You want to become a ninja right?" Naruto hesitated at this and looked away. "Its okay if you do." Naruto nodded.

"Well then, I have good news for you." Naruto looked up at this. "I can't tell you whats going to happen from here on out, but one thing is for sure. Your going to become one of the best ninja's in all of konahagakure. I can promise you that."

Naruto smiled.

"But I need you to do something for me."

Naruto nodded.

"I need you to use all of the skills you have-don't be afraid to show off and no matter don't worry if someone calls you a cheater just because you pick something up before them or you know how to get something done faster."

Naruto nodded.

"Now something is going to happen after tonight, and no matter what. I don't want you to believe what they say about me."

Naruto was confused, but he nodded anyways.

"Good."

"Three days from now, go to this location..but don't go in until I get there okay." Shisui gave Naruto a map. "and remember, don't believe what they say about me"

Naruto nodded again.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim ownership for Naruto, its characters, or its original plot/ story line.

…

The Third Hokage was no fool to the manner in which one of the Uchiha prodigies treated the young jinjurijki. However, he was no longer permitted the sort of endearment and sentimental mindset he had once pertained. No, because of him…Naruto did not have a family. He didn't have Minato or Kushina. He didn't have children his age to talk to or listen. The Hokage blamed himself for all of Naruto's misfortunes.

The Hokage sighed as he reviewed the latest information leak. The Uchiha Clan had been going left and right between each meeting. Some wanted a simple change in the village, others just wanted peace, and some wanted to have absolute rule over the Leaf Village. Whether or not they banished everyone who wasn't a part of their bloodline.

Sitting alone in his office, the Third Hokage bit back an elderly man's sob as he signed the death certificate of Shisui Uchiha. Then he went into a fret of several different sorrowful cries as he was presented with two more documents.

One, the order to have Itachi massacre his clan.

The other, was a plan for extracting the Nine Tails from the now eight-year old Naruto Uzamki.

Basically, the Hokage was about to sign two more death certificates.

To be continued in the next chapter….


End file.
